


Страсть на поле боя

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: - Ты не хочешь еще раз назвать меня Заразой? - Надоело. Разворачивай карту. (Синий взгляд Смерти. Рассвет. Том №4, стр. 38)





	Страсть на поле боя

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона

* * *  
  
Валентин развернул карту. Арно уставился на нарисованные на ней стрелочки и прямоугольники, и не сразу сообразил, что Валентин вместо изучения тылов дриксенских пристроился в тыл уже ему самому.  
  
— Ты чего? — Арно вздрогнул, когда холодные — замерз-таки! — руки Валентина легли ему на живот, возясь с завязками на штанах.  
  
— Ничего, — этот совершенно невероятный человек-спрут был невозмутим, как тысяча бергеров. — Продолжай изучать… диспозиции, — длинные пальцы скользнули внутрь штанов. Дыхание Арно участилось мгновенно.  
  
— С ума сошел? — а голос хриплый, ну конечно же, кто, кроме Валентина действует на него вот так! — Нас могут…  
  
— Не могут, — Валентин обхватил его член рукой, погладил тонкую гладкую кожу. Арно сдавленно застонал, возбудившись практически мгновенно. — Итак, капитан, — если бы он не знал Валентина, голос мог бы показаться издевательским. — Куда там нам надо выдвинуться?..  
  
— Да какая разница… ох, кляча ж… — Арно запрокинул голову, непроизвольно толкаясь в руку Валентина. Разрядки хотелось неимоверно, а стоны вырывались с каждым выдохом. — Ты… спрутина лиловая… Ох! — Быть может, виновато было ощущение грядущей битвы, или просто риск, на который оба шли — вокруг палатки полно народу, вдруг кто-нибудь да решит что-нибудь невовремя доложить… Но еще никогда Арно не воспринимал ласки Валентина настолько остро, словно на грани. Он чувствовал, как его член стал влажным от выделяемой смазки. В мыслях смутно мелькнуло, что Валентин запачкается. Арно выгнулся в его руках, чувствуя, как дрожат колени. — Валентин… я сейчас…  
  
— Да, — шепнул тот ему в ухо, и Арно, закусив ладонь, чтобы сдержать вскрик, кончил. Он уставился на Валентина с ошалелым видом, опираясь на стол, чтобы не упасть. Тот невозмутимо протянул ему лиловый платок.  
  
— Мне показалось, что тебе это было нужно, — пояснил он и вдруг лукаво улыбнулся.  
  
Арно, все еще ловя дыхание, покачал головой.  
  
— И все же ты Зараза, — нехотя признал он. — Полнейшая и заразнейшая Зараза, — он выдохнул, подтянул штаны и вдруг запоздало вспыхнул румянцем. — Так мы будем серьезно изучать карту или нет, кляча твоя несусветная?!


End file.
